


Hurt

by flaming_muse



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: April Showers Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-16
Updated: 2010-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-18 09:52:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaming_muse/pseuds/flaming_muse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You had a steel beam dropped on your head,” Spike said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> for zubiemom, who asked for Spike/Xander, hurt/comfort
> 
> Originally posted in my LJ on October 16, 2010.

Spike helped Xander to sit on the couch, guiding him down to the cushions and swinging his feet up so that he was lying comfortably. He tucked a blanket around him and looked critically at the pillows and the angle of Xander’s view of the TV.

“How’s that?” he asked.

“Fine,” Xander said. “Great. Now can you stop hovering? I’m fine. You heard the doctor.”

“You had a steel beam dropped on your head,” Spike said. “Remember?”

“One, it was a piece of rebar, not a beam, and two, I was wearing my hardhat, and I don’t even have a concussion. Just a headache and a couple of stitches on my arm where it grazed me. I could be back at work.”

“I _was_ listening to the doctor, and it was eight stitches and a week off of work, pet,” Spike told him. “Need your hearing checked, too?”

“No.” Xander sank back against the cushions, his face pinched and paler than usual. He shut his eyes.

“Let me get you one of those happy pills,” Spike said more gently. He shouldn’t be angry at Xander; he should be angry at those bleeding idiots who dropped the rebar.

“I’m okay.”

“You’re _not_.”

Sighing, Xander opened one eye and said, “ Just one.”

Spike found the bottle and struggled to open the childproof cap for a moment before crushing it neatly in his fist. Not like there were kiddies in the apartment, anyway. He fished out a pain pill and brought it and a glass of water back to Xander.

“There,” he said as Xander dutifully swallowed it down and settled back. “What else do you need, love?”

“I just need to relax.”

“Want me to suck you off, then?”

Xander’s eyes snapped open. “What?”

“You know.” Spike gestured toward Xander’s blanket-covered crotch. “I’ll do all the work. Then you’ll be nice and relaxed.”

“What? No!”

“Why not?” Spike asked, honestly perplexed. Who turned down a blowjob?

“Because!” Xander winced at the volume of his own voice and continued much more quietly. “Because my head is throbbing like someone’s jackhammering, and I just want to lie here quietly.”

Spike considered blowjobs past. “Yeah, you aren’t quiet.”

Xander snorted. “Like you should talk. Anyway, what is this, crazy vampire medicine? Feed a cold, starve a fever, shag a head wound?”

“Something like that.” Spike stood there helplessly. All he knew was Xander was hurt, and he couldn’t do a bloody thing. He wasn’t made for this, not being able to rip something’s head off when someone he loved was hurt. He was meant to beat people to a pulp. What did he know about pills and workman’s comp and fragile human bodies when he wasn’t the one breaking them?

After a minute Xander looked up at him. “Come here,” he said, inching toward the back of the couch until there was a silver of cushion space available.

Spike did as he was told and quickly found himself wrapped up in Xander’s arms.

“There,” Xander said muzzily. “Now I can rest.”

If only Spike could relax so easily.


End file.
